Catching Fire
by freak-fanwriter
Summary: Universo Alterno!Juegos del Hambre. Arthur es un muchacho del Distrito 1 que es elegido en los 52 Juegos del Hambre como tributo y en la arena no es recomendado enamorarse, mucho menos de otro tributo quien debe morir si quieres salir victorioso.
1. Chapter 1

**-Primera parte-**

_Un par de tributos. _

El día de la Cosecha se encontraba cada vez se cerca más. Pero no estaba nervioso, es más, me encuentraba muy tranquilo cortando unas verduras y echándolas a una cacerola. Mamá me había pedido que la ayudara a realizar una sopa mientras ella limpiaba la casa. Nuestra casa en el Distrito 1 se encuentraba cerca del Centro de Entrenamiento, donde entrenamos durante toda nuestra infancia para los Juegos. Ese día el entrenamiento se había cambiado de hora y comenzaría a las tres. Mamá tampoco estaba muy preocupada de que quizás uno de sus hijos valla a morir solo para entretener al Capitolio.

-Este el primer año de Peter, y lo más probable es que alguien de mayor experiencia tome su lugar-dijo –Y en tu caso Artie, es tu último año. Seria mucha mala suerte que te tocara a ti.- me sonrió.

En parte tiene razón, en donde nos estabamos entrenando, habia muchos chicos y chicas que estaban en mejor condición física que la mía, que no tendrían ningún problema en matar a todos los tributos si es necesario. Los escuchaba todo el tiempo hablar de cómo le cortarían el cuello a alguna rata de los distritos más pobres o recordar grandes hazañas de juegos anteriores, como en el anterior Vasallaje de los Veinticinco cuando ganó por primera vez un muchacho del distrito 12. A mí en cambio pensar en matar a alguien es algo que me enferma, pero sé que si tuviera que hacerlo lo haría. De todos los tributos que se entrenan, debía de ser uno de los que más llaman la atención: soy bastante más bajo que los demás y mi cuerpo es más delgado, a veces las personas bromeaban que era demasiado delicado para ser un hombre y que jamás podría sobrevivir en los juegos…

''''''

Y finalmente, llegó el día de la Cosecha. Siempre es la costumbre de vestirse con las mejores ropas y encontrarse lo más presentable posible para las cámaras. La primera impresión lo es todo. Nos soparon por edades y sexo y comenzaron a pasar el video, como todos los años, diciéndonos que los Juegos del Hambre es el precio que los rebeldes debemos de pagar por haber intentado desafiar al Capitolio. Cada año, un chico y una chica de cada distrito son elegidos para pelear hasta la muerte hasta que haya un vencedor. Según el Capitolio es la forma de demostrar su "compasión".

-Las damas primero-sonrió la representante del Capitolio y estiró sus largos dedos hacia la urna. Mi vista estaba enfocada en mi hermano a quien le temblaban las piernas y noté que se ponía aun mas alerta cuando una chica con el seño fruncido y cabello corto platinado subía al estrado. La chica era Natasha Alfroskaya, nadie se presentó voluntario, la chica transmitía miedo con solo mirarle a la cara. No era una chica que háblese mucho, quizás para muchos parecía inocente con su vestido azul oscuro y moña en la cabeza, pero para tener catorce años era muy astuta y peligrosa con cuchillos. Incluso la presentadora se sintió un poco intimidada por la chica y luego de aclararse la garganta se dirigió hacia la otra urna para retirar al representante masculino.

-Arthur Kirkland- Mi nombre. La presentadora dijo mi nombre. Me comienzaron a temblar las piernas y comencé a caminar hacia adelante. Todo se encuentraba en completo silencio, era la segunda vez que me habían llamado como tributo. La primera vez fue a los doce, pero alguien se prestó como voluntario y salió ganador.

-Yo me ofrezco…-sentí alguien detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta para enfrentarme con un chico de cabello castaño. Negué con la cabeza.

-No. Yo iré

-Que comiencen los quincuagésimo segundo Juegos del Hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!-exclamó la mujer luego de que Natasha y yo extendiéramos los manos para saludarnos.

La presentadora nos tomó por los hombros y nos guió hacia la puerta que se encontraba detrás de nosotros. Mi madre entró como un huracán al pequeño cuarto donde me estaban haciendo esperar y me abrazaba y daba besos en la cabeza. Las lagrimas caían por su rostro.

-¿Por qué no dejaste al chico que se prestara voluntario?!-exclamó.

-Es que no me vez capaz de ganar?-le pregunté. Los ojos azules de mi madre se posaron en los míos.

-Solo intenta mantenerte con vida-me pasó la mano por el pelo.

Observé a mi padre quien tenía una mano apoyada en Peter quien no paraba de llorar. Caminé hacia mi hermano y lo abracé con fuerza. Dirigí mi mirada hacia mi padre.

-Es que no creen que pueda ganar?-mi voz se quiebra al final y por la mirada que se intercambian mis padres comprendí que no debía preguntar nada más.

,,,,, ´

Nuestro mentor era una mujer con cabello blanco y una cicatriz en la cara. Era joven, de aproximadamente veintiocho años. Nuestro distrito ha tenido muchos ganadores a lo largo de los años, pero no recordaba mucho a esta chica. Cuando abrió la boca recordé porque. "Gil" como quería que la llamáramos, era aquella chica insoportable quien a pesar del poco apoyo de los patrocinadores fue capaz de salir victoriosa. ¿Y porque tan poco apoyo? Simple: porque la chica era una egocéntrica. Llena de sí misma y con excesiva confianza. Además tenía un acento espantoso que se volvía muy irritante. Desde el momento que salió como tributo jamás fue alguien que me cayera muy bien, hubiera preferido en aquella ocasión que ganara el chico. Asi que simplemente elegí olvidar que ella estaba en la lista de ganadores.

-Soy muy increíble y por eso me eligieron como su mentora niñitos-dí un suspiro y revolé los ojos. Si era así como iba a empezar…Gil notó mi descontento y clavó un cuchillo en la mesa a unos pocos centímetros de mi mano. La quedé mirando paralizado mientras ella se acomodaba la larga cabellera como si no hubiera pasado nada. Dirigí mi mirada hacia Natasha, no hablaba mucho y simplemente se dedicaba a observar y fruncir el ceño; retiró el chuchillo de la mesa y lo acomodó a su lado. La forma en que acariciaba el chuchillo me dejó una sensación muy intranquila.

El Capitolio es una cuidad enorme. Con tecnologías que ni hasta los Distritos más ricos poseen. Hombres, mujeres, niños, todos nos saludaron cuando vieron el tren.

-Saluden!-nos ordenó Gil. Natasha y yo intentamos seguir su consejo pero ninguno de los dos era muy bueno sociabilizando así que quedamos como dos idiotas con sonrisas nerviosas intentando parecer simpáticos, saludando de forma anti natural. Gil suspiró.

Cuando paró el tren y nos introducimos en el edifico, nos siguieron cámaras y reporteros: como si fuéramos celebridades. Queda una semana para que comiencen los juegos y en esa semana debemos causar la mejor impresión de todas si queremos conseguir patrocinadores.

-Quiero decir, está bien que quieran entrenar y todo eso…les va a ser muy útil. Pero si de verdad quieren ganar, el público debe de quererlos.-Gil nos explicó antes de salir. Sonreí por la buena información pero mi sonrisa se borró al instante cuando agregó-Aunque si eres tan increíble como yo, no necesitas patrocinadores. Pero ustedes no son yo, asi que si necesitan, niñitos.

Típico de Gil, debe de hacer un comentario relacionado con ella. No dije nada más, ni tampoco me quejé cuando como que revolvia el cabello mientras hacia un comentario referente a mis pobladas cejas y nos introducimos en el edificio donde conoceríamos a nuestros estilistas. En el primer día en el Capitolio se realiza un desfile donde cada pareja debe de ir vestido con un atuendo representativo de su distrito, como forma de presentarse oficialmente hacia la capital y a todo Panem. Durante los juegos, todos los televisores de los distritos muestran sin parar los juegos, entrevistas y homenajes. Como ciudadano se tiene la obligación de presenciarlos, especialmente cuando los tributos deben de enfrentarse en la arena.

Mi estilista era una muchachita morena con el cabello atado con unos lazos rojo brillante. Tenía un poco de sombra dorada por arriba de sus parpados que resaltaban sus ojos marrones. Su atuendo era bastante "normal", un vestido azul hasta la rodilla, con unas botas tejanas de un color marrón claro, y muchas pulseras doradas y plateadas además de un curioso colgante con el diseño de un pescado.

-¿Que tal Arthur? Soy Sey-me extendió la mano. La noté un poco nerviosa cuando comienzaba a tocarme el pelo y observarme para ver qué podía hacerme para impresionar en el desfile.

-Ya tengo diseños pensados-sonrió mientras extiendía unos papeles -Pero es la primera vez que diseño para los juegos.

-¿No me van a sacar las cejas, no?-pregunté nervioso.

-No.

Suspiré aliviado.

, , , , ,

Mis cejas estaban como siempre. Pero por otro lado, mi piel era suave. No es que mi piel fuera áspera, pero al observarme en el espejo ví que mi piel no tenía ninguna imperfección. Incluso a la luz se notaban unas pequeñas y pocas pecas en mi nariz. Mi cabello rubio lo habían cortado un poco, y lo peinaron perfectamente, pero antes de salir Sey me revolvió el cabello. Natasha se veía muy bonita con el vestido blanco hasta el suelo con pequeños cristalitos incrustados. Su cabello había sido recogido en un moño y los finos labios pintados con un brillo. En mi caso, habían optado por vestirme con un traje blanco. La chaqueta simulaba pequeños diamantes incrustados y una camisa negra debajo.

Nuestro Distrito tiene joyas, y joyas significa glamur y riqueza.

Cuando terminó el desfile, nos reunimos todos los tributos en el hall donde nos estábamos quedando. Algunos tributos comenzaron a hablar animadamente con otros como si se conocieran desde siempre. Incluso Natasha se había puesto a conversar con un par de chicas dejándome a mi solo. Aunque por otro lado, prefería no hablar mucho con Natasha para no encariñarme con ella demasiado. A pesar de su actitud fría, tenía pequeñas cosas que hacían que le tomara un poco de aprecio. Además era tan joven…solo dos años mayor que Peter. Pero, pensándolo bien, todos éramos unos niños en realidad. Vi pasar a una chiquilla de doce años que pertenecía al Distrito 12 y observé como tomaba un pastelito. Caminé lentamente hacia donde estaba la niña y tomé otro pastelito. Realmente no tenía hambre, así que solo comencé a darle vueltas y a observar el diseño con colores neón.

-No juegues con la comida, en una semana te vas a arrepentir-sentí una voz masculina a mis espaldas. Me di vuelta y me encontré con un par de ojos azules.

-Alfred Jones, Distrito 4-se presentó mientras extendía la mano.

-Arthur, Distrito 1-le respondí por cortesía. Alfred tomó un pastelito que tenía una decoración de unas ondas azules y blancas. Intenté ignorarlo en todo ese momento desarmando un poco el cup cake y metiéndome pequeños trozos en la boca. Algunos patrocinadores se nos acercaron, sobre todo mujeres. Pero entre nosotros no hubo mucho intercambio de palabras, salvo unos pocos: "Que rica comida" o "Hace una noche bonita", a mi parece todo parecía una charla forzada y me sentía realmente incomodo.

-Se viene una semana interesante, eh?-preguntó. Simplemente lo miré seriamente. ¿En serio intentaba bromear con esto?

-Uno nunca sabe, en realidad.-siguió hablando Alfred-¿Quizás este año el Capitolio permita más de un vencedor?-Alfred sonrió, había un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos. Lo observé y reí entre dientes.

-Ni en un millón de años

' ' ' ' ' ' '

-A veces es bueno formar alianzas-comentó Gil en el desayuno. Natasha y yo la miramos con interés. –Claro, tienes que saber el momento exacto en que es tiempo de seguir por tu cuenta.

Luego bajamos a nuestro primer entrenamiento. Los tributos del 12, 5, y 6 ya estaban entrenando. Escalando, haciendo fogatas y aprendiendo sobre plantas venenosas. Con Natasha decidimos comenzar a lanzar cuchillos. Ella era muy buena, siempre daba en el centro.

-Quizás no mates a alguien no el cuchillo, pero puedes hacer un daño importante-dijo ella. En el centro de entrenamiento nos enseñaban a utilizar diferentes armas, el chuchillo sinceramente no era una de mis favoritas. Por eso preferí en esos años entrenar más con el arco y flecha.

Estaba tan concentrado en mi objetivo que no noté a Alfred que se había parado a mi lado a observarme.

-Hola Arthur-me saludó.

-Ah, Alfred. No te había visto

Alfred sonrió y comenzó a hacerme preguntas, intenté evadir la mayoría. A pesar de estar en diferentes distractos, no quería saber mucho de un chico que tal vez me intente matar en la arena…o tal vez yo lo intente matar.

-En realidad estaba pensando en formar una alianza, ¿sabes?-dijo de repente Alfred.

Pestañé un par de veces.

-Opino que si formamos una alianza, podríamos apropiarnos de algunas cosas y sobrevivir juntos hasta que las cosas se vuelvan complicadas…-continuó Alfred.

-Si…no lo sé…Déjame hablarlo con Natasha.-fruncí el ceño.

-Ya lo sabe.

Las palabras de Gil y las de Alfred sonaron todo el día en mi cabeza. No era muy bueno trabajando en equipo, ni si quiera para trabajos académicos. Durante los juegos además era común que el Distrit formaran alianzas. Una vez que llegué a mi pieza en la cena se lo comenté a Gil.

-Creo que sería buena idea que formen alianza con el 4. Eso si, no esperen a que los echen: desháganse de ellos primero.

Cuando le di mi respuesta a Alfred al día siguiente se encontraba muy feliz, pero le pedí que me dejara entrenar por mi cuenta.

Durante los siguientes entrenamientos, Alfred se acercaba a mi y comenzaba a hablarme. Pero el problema era que después de los entrenamientos también seguíamos hablando: nos sentábamos en el hall, o en el ascensor. De apoco descubrí que Alfred era un muchacho que tenía un hermano gemelo a quien habían elegido, pero él prefirió prestarse como voluntario ya que no consideraba que su hermano fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y no quería que le pasara nada. Alfred tenía carisma, el Capitolio lo quería mucho y no solamente por su belleza física: cabello dorado, ojos azul cielo, piel levemente tostada…sino por su sonrisa y su alegría. Pero él no tenía el mismo sentimiento hacia el Capitolio. El se preguntaba en un principio si el Capitolio sentía algún tipo de remordimiento hacia lo que hacían, pero cuando llegó a la conclusión de que no era así, comenzó a odiarlos. Pero claro, el no podía mostrarse como un "los odio a todos", sino harían hasta lo imposible para matarlo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la semana finalizó. De repente, me encontraba haciendo la demostración privada para los Vigilantes. Opté por tirar un par de flechas las cuales me dieron un puntaje de 9, Natasha con su excelente puntería logró un total de 11 puntos, el más alto de todos. Alfred obtuvo 9 puntos y su compañera Elizabetha obtuvo 8. Las entrevistas eran esa misma noche, Sey optó por vestirme con un traje negro y una corbata blanca brillante. Sey no permitió que nadie me tocara el pelo.

-¿Tienes hermanos, Arthur?-me preguntó un joven Caesar Flickerman con el cabello teñido de verde oscuro.

-Si, un hermano pequeño.-respondí.

-Imagino que está muy preocupado…

-No, porque voy a ganar…por él.-sonreí triunfante. El público comenzó a aplaudir. Fin de mi entrevista.

Cuando llegó el turno de Alfred, el publico estalló en aplausos. Algunas chicas le silbaban. Cesear con un movimiento de brazos logró calmar al público entusiasta.

-Veo que te quieren-comentó

-Y yo los quiero a ellos-Alfred sonrió. Desde mi lugar detrás de bastidores fruncí el ceño. Alfred reía y bromeaba con Caesar Flickerman. Le preguntó sobre su experiencia en el Capitolio, pero sobre todo se centró en la vida amorosa del chico. "¿Qué te parecen las chicas del Capitolio?", "Alguna afortunada, Alfred?". Las chicas estallaron en alegría cuando Alfred respondió que se encontraba soltero.

La última noche en la terraza del Hall no fue diferente a las otras. Hablamos como siempre, aunque aquella vez intentamos evadir el tema "Juegos" a toda cosa, pero por supuesto fue inevitable.

-A veces me gustaría encontrar una forma de detener esto-me confesó mientras miraba las estrellas. En sus ojos podía notar una mirada soñadora.

-¿Cómo?

-No lo sé, ¿una revolución?-y agregó-o intentar huir. He considerado huir de mi distrito, ¿sabes? Muchos lo considerarían egoísta ya que piensan que en mi distrito se vive bien. Pero odio esto. Estos malditos juegos.

Apoyé una mano en su hombro.

-No podemos hacer nada-susurré.

Alfred se apoyó con fuerza sobre la baranda.

-Eso es lo que el Capitolio quiere que creamos.-me miró –Si somos muchos, el Capitolio no podrá con nosotros y tal vez podamos acabar con esto.

Pero en vez de respondercomo él hubiera querido simplemente me dedique a contemplar el Capitolio de noche con sus brillantes luces. Sentía un murmullo de personas y música que celebraban el comienzo oficial de los Juegos.

-Es mañana-comenté. Alfred apretó mi mano con fuerza.

-Que comiencen los quincuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre-comenzó diciendo.

-Y que la suerte este siempre de tu lado-finalicé.

* * *

_**Mas que un crossover es un Universo Alterno aunque si, hay referencia a los libros ("el chico del distrito 12" es una referencia a Haymitch; no recuerdo bien pero creo que Ceasar era presentador cuando Haymitch participó en los juegos, sino bueno, estos fueron sus primeros juegos). **_

_**Seychelles es la estilista, Fem! Prussia es la mentora, US, Belarus, UK y Hungría son tributos, por ahora. La idea no es que Arthur sea "Katniss" (no se me ocurrio que podría tener de abilidad Arthur asi que por eso elejí las flechas) ni Alfred sea Peeta. Tampoco re-escribir la novela cambiando los nombres. Mas bien quise que fueran dos habitantes de Panem que tienen la mala suerte de ser elegidos en el Día de la Cosecha :( **_

_**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :D. **_

_**En la siguiente update son los juegos *Música Dramática***_


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda Parte**

_-Los Juegos-_

-Natasha, recuerda tomar los cuchillos-dijo Gil –Y tu Arthur intenta atacar a la distancia. Vayan a la Cornucopia y luego consigan agua. Si, se que piensan que es arriesgado: pero ambos son bastante pequeños así que tienen una ventaja.

' ' ' ' ' '

Gong. Los Quincuagésimo Segundos Juegos del Hambre habían comenzado. Siguiendo el consejo de Gil corrimos hacia la Cornucopia al igual que todos los tributos. Me agaché. Alguien había intentado golpearme con su puño. Todo era un caos veía como un rubio alto del Districto 2 golpeaba violentamente a un muchachito de cabello negro contra la pared. Boom. Hui al rincón más estrecho en donde nadie podría verme y pude contemplar mejor el escenario frente a mí. El piso estaba empapado de sangre, simplemente había un cuerpo tendido en el piso. Natasha por otro lado, no estaba.

Alguien tomó mi muñeca en instantáneamente le clave una flecha en la mano.

-¡Arthur!-y reconocí la voz de Alfred. Retirar la flecha sería peor, así que simplemente salí corriendo detrás de él y nos encontramos con Natasha, Elizabetha la otra chica del Distrito 4, y un chico de cabello castaño que le sobresalía un particular rulo el cual me dijeron que pertenecía al Distrito 11, su nombre era Lovino.

Me detuve un segundo a observar donde estábamos.

Era una pradera, plana, con altos pastos. Había muy pocos árboles esparcidos a lo largo del territorio. Pude visualizar montañas a lo lejos pero si queríamos permanecer con vida debíamos de seguir avanzando y evitar paradas ya que no era difícil visualizar a los demás, aunque el pasto alto a veces podía servir de escondite al menos unos segundos.

-Vamos a las montañas-habló Lovino.

-No es mala idea, pero-respondió Alfred- quizás muchos vayan a las montañas. Lo mejor es alejarnos de los demás.

-Hay que conseguir agua.-dije mientras observaba el cielo. Por la baja posición del sol, pude asumir que eran aproximadamente las ocho de la mañana. Observé a Alfred quien aún tenía la flecha clavada en la mano.

-Debemos de sacarte eso

Decidimos ignorar la idea de Alfred ya que más de uno (incluyéndome) asumía que había agua cerca de las montañas. Para curar la herida que le hice, le envolvimos la mano en un pedazo de tela que cortamos de una de las camperas que nos daban.

Mientras caminábamos no dejaba de pensar en el momento apropiado para separarme de ellos o aniquilarlos. Por la forma en que Lovino sostenía el machete, comprendí que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

En el transcurso de nuestra ida hacia las montañas Alfred no dejaba de intentar tener algún tipo de conversación conmigo.

-Mi padre gano los juegos anteriores. Esta en mis venas ganar-comentó con una sonrisa. Por un segundo lamenté haberle herido simplemente la mano, e hubiera preferido matarlo de una vez.

Aún quedaban veintitrés tributos. Comencé a pensar que las cosas estarían bastante intensas al otro lado de la arena ya que a nosotros nos dejaban caminar libremente sin ponernos algún tipo de peligro. Comparado con juegos anteriores debe de ser el menor número de muertos en la Cornucopia. Alfred seguía hablando, pero su voz era algo que se encontraba muy lejos de mí. ¿Qué masacre estaría habiendo entre los otros?

Boom. Alguien había muerto. Boom. Otro más. Si, donde sea que estén los otros, las cosas estaban muy interesantes.

-Bueno, tres han muerto en las primeras horas-comentó Alfred. Lo observé y noté como el cielo comenzaba a nublarse. Y como era de esperarse comenzó a llover. Pero por supuesto siendo un truco de los Vigilantes esta no era lluvia normal. Lovino comenzó a gritar de dolor mientras se sostenía la mano.

-Quema! Quema!-comenzó diciendo. Se tapó la mano y comenzó a correr sin rumbo. Los demás sin preguntar seguimos.

-Un árbol, un miserable árbol-gritaba Lovino. Sentía como la gruesa campera muy lentamente comenzaba a serme menos pesada. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo corrimos por esa misteriosa lluvia hasta que sentí que casi sin aliento Natasha decía "ahí" y nos tiramos al pasto. No era un árbol muy grande, ni tampoco era muy alto, pero era suficiente para cubrirnos. Suspiré.

-No era lluvia normal-comenté. Lovino frunció el seño y comenzó a estudiarse la mano, la tenía roja.

-¿Quizás una especie de acido?-preguntó Elizabetha. Su muñeca estaba roja ya que de ella sacamos la tela para cubrir la mano de Alfred. Me corté un pedazo muy fino de ropa y lo arrojé a donde caían unas gotas.

-Ahora lo veremos-respondí.

-Es posible-habló Alfred-Los Vigilantes son capaces de manipular cualquier cosa

-Como las flores y el agua en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, ¿recuerdan?-dijo Natasha.

-Como te encuentras, Alfred?-pregunté. Mi vista seguía en el pedazo de tela que de apoco comenzaba a desintegrarse. Si, era una especie de acido. ¿Quién sabe qué pasaría si estuviéramos mucho expuestos a la lluvia? Tal vez quedaríamos en carne y hueso. Sentí como se me erizaban los pelos de la nuca con solo pensar en eso.

-Arthur

-¿Que?

-Te dije que estoy bien y te pregunte como te encuentras tú. No te preocupes por la herida ya casi no la siento-sonrió.

-Ah, estoy bien

El pedazo de tela se había desintegrado por completo. La lluvia se detuvo, pero el cielo aún permanecía nublado.

-Deberíamos seguir-dijo Alfred.

Agua. Finalmente, agua. No era mucha, era un fino río que recorría el suelo. En las montañas el ambiente cambió de forma radical. El suelo era casi todo de rocas, salvo por unas pocas hierbas. A diferencia de lo que había creído, la zona de las montañas era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba. La zona de las montañas a su vez se encontraba rodeada de una pequeña cantidad de árboles. No era algo tan denso como un bosque, pero quizás en esos árboles había alimento. No había ninguna colina, todo se encontraba a la misma altura. Comencé a pensar que la arena debía de ser enorme para tener casi tres ambientes diferentes.

Vi como un chico de cabello castaño por los hombros se le lanzaba encima a Natasha. Intenté ayudarla pero cuando iba a lanzar una flecha, Natasha le clavó un cuchillo. El chico murió al instante. Alfred se acercó.

-Ah, Toris, del Districto 5

Iba a preguntar si acaso Alfred conocía a todos los tributos pero preferí dejarlo por ahí. Nos alejamos un poco de donde yacía el cadáver para que pudiera llevárselo el aerodeslizador.

En la noche nadie dijo una palabra y observamos como el cielo se iluminaba y mostraba el rostro de los caídos. Toris, ambos tributos del distrito 9 y la compañera de Lovino. Alfred se encontraba a mi lado y vi como se le fruncía el seño cuando sonaba el himno del Capitolio.

' ' ' ' ' '

El cuerpo del chico con rasgos asiáticos se desangraba frente a mis ojos. El aún estaba consciente, y gritaba. Elizabetha se estaba encargando de la chica. Ambos se parecían mucho con el cabello largo atado a una coleta. La niña rubia que los acompañaba salió corriendo cuando nos vio.

-Natasha-dije mientras agarraba el cuello del muchacho. "No te muevas. Tranquilo. Shh" le decía al muchacho para calmarlo. ¿El capitolio quería un show? Pues lo iba a tener. Natasha se acerco y me miró a los ojos.

-Pobre chico, hazlo rápido.-le dije con una sonrisa. Natasha rápidamente le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho y murió al instante.

-¡Yao!-gritó la chica atrás.

-¡Mátala de una vez Elizabetha!-grité. No fue Elizabetha quien la mató, sino Alfred quien le proporcionó un golpe secó contra la pierda. Lo observé mientras se tocaba las manos. El cadáver de la chica comenzó a sangrar por la cabeza.

-¿Sabias su nombre?-pregunté.

-No

Habían pasado tres días y en tres días sentía como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Lo único que pensaba era en matar, matar y matar. En más de una ocasión me encontré con la flecha apuntándole a alguno de mis aliados, incluida Natasha mientras estaban distraídos. La idea de asesinarlos rápidamente mientras dormían era una idea muy tentadora.

Primero mataría a Lovino. Por cada segundo que su presencia me causaba malestar lo mataría dolorosamente. Quizás intentaría encontrar una mayor fuente de agua y ahogarlo. Si, ahogarlo es buena idea. Luego cuando vuelva les diría a los demás que nos atacaron un par de tributos y Lovino trágicamente murió. Luego uno a uno, los mataría a todos…O me separaría y estaría por mi cuenta. La segunda fase de mi plan aún estaba en proceso.

-¿Por qué cejas me mira así?-preguntó el castaño. Comenzó a acercarse mientras me apuntaba con el machete.

-Estaba ideando un plan para matar a los otros equipos, como el machote ese del Distrito 2, ¿verdad?-preguntó Alfred mientras me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

-Ah, si. Es cierto.

-Ese machote me cae mal. Matémoslo lo antes posible.-murmuró Lovino mientras se daba la vuelta. Alfred se colocó frente a mí y clavó sus orbes azules sobre los míos.

-Sé lo que quieres hacer- susurró muy rápido. Tan rápido que me tomó un poco en comprender lo que decía. –Tampoco confío en él. Voy a ayudarte.

Observé cómo Lovino pulía el machete con una piedra. Natasha se le acercó y ambos comenzaron a hablar. Elizabetha mientras tanto tomaba unos frutos rojos, por su conocimiento en plantas, confié que no eran venenosos.

-¿Cuando?-pregunté.

-Yo te diré cuándo.

Y por algún motivo sentí que podía confiar en Alfred plenamente.

' ' ' ' ' '

Un pequeño insecto se movía en dirección a Natasha.

Nos habíamos alejado un poco de la zona de las montañas a la zona arbolada para conseguir alguno de comida. Estábamos en el límite de ambas zonas. Y el insecto apareció apoyado en una piedra.

Ella intentaba alejarse pero el insecto lograba localizarla al instante. Parecía una hormiga, pero en su parte delantera tenía unas pinzas más grandes de las que una hormiga normal podía tener. Su color era azul oscuro. Luego apareció otro. Al ser tan pequeños con las flechas no podía dispararles, se movían muy deprisa y casi no eran visibles en el crepúsculo. Eran una de las creaciones del Capitolio, no recordaba su nombre pero su veneno producía un paro cardiaco instantáneo. En los años que conocí a Natasha jamás la había visto tan aterrada y débil. Sus ojos grises mostraban suplica pero Alfred no soltaba mi hombro. Aparecieron tres bichos más.

-Alfred! Si fuera Elizabetha lo harías!

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que la tengas que matar después? Los estoy ayudando a ambos.

-Vete -era la voz de Natasha. –Tiene razón.

-Quizás no llegamos los dos, Natasha. Quizás…muera antes-un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Uno nunca sabe Arthur. Además, si voy a morir prefiero hacerlo sin dolor y rápido-Sonrió.

La llegada de cierto rubio del distrito 2 acompañado por un par de tributos más tampoco hizo las cosas sencillas. Todos estábamos expectantes al destino de Natasha.

-Vayanse-volvió a decir Natasha

-Vamos Luddy-cantó una chica rubia. –Mátemelos a los otros

Lovino sostenía fuertemente su machete y yo tenía mi flecha apuntada a ellos.

-No. Espera.

El bicho saltó sobre Natasha, de la forma inesperada que había aparecido el primero, saltó el segundo. Y el tercero, seguidos de los otros dos que saltaron a la vez. La mano, la pierna derecha y el rostro. Comenzaron a picarla y su cadáver se desplomó casi a la misma velocidad con la que la habían atacado los bichos.

-¡Corre!-Alfred tomó mi brazo y comenzamos a correr por la zona arbolada. Me temblaban las piernas y no podía sacarme la imagen de Natasha asustada de mi cabeza. Los otros venían atrás nuestros y escuchaba la carcajada de la rubia. Su risa me retumbaba los oídos..

Corrimos sin parar hasta llegar a un pequeño lago. Era como una bendición. Si podíamos permanecer allí adueñados de este recurso seríamos los reyes de los juegos.

-Ya no nos siguen-habló Lovino. Boom. Alguien más había muerto. Según mis cálculos, ahora quedaban 14

-Lo que sea-habló Elizabetha- Quedémonos aquí.

' ' ' ' ' '

Desde día 6 al día 8 recorríamos la arena en busca de tributos para aniquilar. Era una competencia entre nuestro grupo contra el de Ludwig. El pertenecía al Distrito 2 y se había aliado con un muchacho del 6 (Alfred me había dicho que su nombre era Iván) y del 8. Además la compañera de Ludwig, la rubia con risa insoportable aún seguía viva. Era una competencia dura. Una competencia por quien lograba llegar primero a los tributos más débiles.

-Sadiq-habló Elizabetha cuando nos encontramos con el cadáver de un chico con unos frutos en la mano. Asumimos que había muerto envenenado.

Fueron los días más intensos, ya que debíamos huir de Ludwig quien además nos perseguía a nosotros. El sabía que nosotros éramos su mayor amenaza y aprovechaba cada ocasión para intentar hacernos daño o mantenernos en desventaja. Los Vigilantes tampoco lo hacían sencillo. En más de una ocasión tuvimos que detenernos por ese maldito acido, en otras, un árbol crecía y nos hacía cambiar de rumbo. Pretendían que nos cruzáramos con Ludwig e hiciéramos la mayor de las masacres que los Juegos habían visto.

Pero nosotros no íbamos a seguir su juego. No íbamos a encontrarnos con Ludwig al menos por el momento así que tomábamos un camino diferente o encontrábamos la forma de pasar detrás de ellos sin ser vistos.

Pero un día a los Vigilantes les cansó nuestras huidas. En el Día nueve fue el día que mataron a Elizabetha. La mató Ludwig, y lo hizo de una forma veloz y cruel. Sus últimas palabras con lágrimas en los ojos fueron "Roderich lo siento". Y cayó al suelo con el machete clavado a su corazón.

Los ojos de Alfred irradiaban ira, sabía que iba a ir hacia Ludwig por haberla matado, pero del mismo modo que el me contuvo cuando murió Natasha, yo lo contuve y lo hice correr lo más lejos posible.

-Deberíamos volver y partirle el cuello-gritaba Alfred. Me enfrentó de forma violenta y colocó una mano sobre mi cuello. De sus ojos caían unas lágrimas, que estaba casi seguro que eran de furia.

-Alfred-susurré con un poco de miedo. Acaricié su mano y lentamente la retiré de mi cuello.

Alfred apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y se quedó así unos segundos mientras murmuraba muchas veces "lo siento".

Me miró a los ojos con determino. Y comprendí que era tiempo de matar a Lovino.

' ' ' ' ' ' ' '

8 tributos era lo que quedaban.

Dos equipos y alguien que estaba por su cuenta. Ahora era tiempo de esperar quien traicionaba a quien. Probablemente Ludwig y su equipo ya se habían separado estas alturas y estén persiguiéndose mutuamente.

En la noche del día nueve, para nuestra sorpresa, Lovino se ofició a hacer la vigilancia nocturna. Quizás se dio cuenta que estábamos en su contra y se sentiría más seguro estando el despierto mientas nosotros dormíamos. Lo que sea, acabaríamos con Lovino despierto o dormido.

-Ahora-susurró Alfred. Lo que quise hacer desde hacia tanto tiempo. Solamente quedaba una flecha no podía fallar. Y no lo hice. La flecha atravesó a Lovino, pero aún seguía vivo.

-Tu turno-respondí con una sonrisa. Lovino no luchaba, y pedía que Alfred lo matara rápido. Y lo hizo. Pero Lovino también fue rápido y pudo herir a Alfred con el machete. Un profundo corte en el brazo, pero eso no lo detuvo para partirle el cuello y matarlo al fin.

Cargué con su cadáver y lo deposité en el agua, ya que no era una superficie muy profunda. Aproveche ese momento para llenar algunas botellas de agua.

-A eso le llamo trabajo en equipo-sonrió Alfred. Nos apoyamos a descansar en uno de los árboles que quedaba de espaldas al arrollo.

-Estas sangrando-dije.

-Ah si, lo se.-respondió mientras corría un poco la mano. –No es nada.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Sabes, no debes de fingir ser valiente conmigo.

Me acarició el rostro con el pulgar.

-En serio, no es nada.-hizo una pausa y agregó-Será mejor que nos recostemos. Quedamos muy pocos y los últimos días son los más intensos.

Abrió los brazos y me recosté en su pecho. Era cómodo y por muy poco tiempo puede, por primera vez, desde que fui elegido como tributo relajarme.

-Aún no quiero dormir-comenté-quiero hablar.

Alfred rió entre dientes y me pasó una mano por los hombros. Pero no me salieron palabras de la boca. ¿Que se supone que se dice en momentos como este? ¿Cuánto tiempo más permaneceríamos juntos?

Al Capitolio le aburre vernos recostados contra un árbol sin decir nada. Quieren que haya intercambio de palabras o al menos un poco de acción. Sentí el ruido de uno de los pequeños paquetes que mandan los patrocinadores que caía con delicadeza frente a mis pies. En otro momento los Patrocinadores ya nos habían mandado cosas y ahora lo volvían a hacer. Esta vez nos mandaron una venda y un poco de alcohol para cubrir la herida de Alfred.

-A ver, esto es útil.-

Observé detenidamente su rostro. Debajo de sus ojos azules había unas profundas ojeras. Tenía unos cuantos rayones y cicatrices por las ramas, incluso estaba con un poco de color por las largas horas expuestas al sol. Le limpié unas manchas de tierra que tenía en las mejillas. Alfred era lo más hermoso que había visto en estos juegos. Su rostro, su personalidad…él era _hermoso_. Le acaricié la mejilla, el sostuvo mi mano entrelazando nuestros dedos y _nos besamos_.

Y mientras duró ese beso no importaba nada. No importaba el hecho de que quizás estuviéramos siendo vistos por todo el país ni el hecho de que jamás podríamos estar juntos. Era como si el mundo se detuviera y fueramos las únicas personas en el mundo. Incluso al ver sus ojos olvidé completamente que me encontraba en la arena.

Cuando abrí la boca, Alfred no permitió que ningún sonido saliera de mis labios.

-Shh. Mejor no digas nada-susurró mientras los rozaba con su dedo índice.

Me incliné para besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

_**Sinceramente iba a cortarlo antes, pero me entró la inspiración y la seguí. Aunque igual siento que no gusto mucho la historia nose porq :/  
Intenté hacerlo diferente a los juegos del hambre cuando están en la arena, espero haberlo logrado a lo que sea un poco.  
Al equipo de Arthur no se le complican las cosas en la arena: al ser profesionales les resulta más fácil y los patrocinadores suelen tenerles preferencia.  
La realidad es que cuando pensé en como hacer su experiencia en los juegos, pensé mucho en Cato. Imaginé como el la habria pasado y pensé que el no lo habría pasado tan mal (a diferencia de Katniss que se moría de hambre y sed), ya que el y su grupo se habian adueñado de la Cornucopia y sus recursos, y además asumo que los profecionales reciben mucho apoyo por parte de los Patrocinadores. Además muy poco, pensé en la estadia de Katniss en el segundo libro en el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco (no quiero dar muchos spoilers), que los patrocinadores le prestan mas atención que en los juegos anteriores.  
En la tercera parte se define el vencedor, y va a haber una cuarta que toma lugar en los 74-75 juegos del hambre, pero no quiero revelar mucho.  
Espero que les haya gustado, los reviews y criticas siempre son bienvenidos y me animan a seguir :D.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Parte 3**

_-El Vencedor-_

Alfred me despertó con un beso en los labios a la mañana siguiente. Aún era temprano y el sol comenzaba a salir. Le devolví el beso.

-¿Dormiste?-pregunté

-Si, algo-respondió. Sonreí.

-Si quieres hago la vigilancia y duermes un poco más.

Me besó nuevamente.

-Una hora o menos, ¿okay? Y si pasa algo, cualquier cosa, despiértame. ¿Que tal si después salimos a cazar?

Otro beso.

-Okay-susurré.

Sabía que con cazar, Alfred se refería a salir a buscar tributos. No es que me molestara claro, es más, lo espere ansioso mientras sostenía mi arco. Solo quedaba la flecha que saqué del cuerpo de Lovino, y no creía que podía conseguir más, de cualquier forma podría lanzársela a alguien más y recogerla.

Aún debía organizar un poco mi cabeza. Estábamos en la arena no en un picnic para hacer amistades. Eso quería decir, que tarde o temprano uno de los dos debía… ¿Y desde cuando sentía estas cosas? ¿Porque nos besamos en primer lugar?! Quizás, si ¡quizás era uno de los trucos de Alfred! Hacerme creer que esta interesado en mí para que confié en él y luego matarme mientras duermo. Alfred tenía una gran ambición por ganar como había ganado su padre el año anterior así que…

Lo Observé: tenía el machete de Lovino a un lado, pero no lo estaba sosteniendo. Me estiré a tomarlo y me vi reflejado en él. Volví a mirarlo. Sería un segundo, simplemente cortarle la cabeza y fin a mi problema. Además el dormido jamás se enteraría. "Vamos Arthur" me dije a mi mismo. "Es otro tributo más, nada especial" sostuve el machete con fuerza, cerré los ojos y…

No. No podía. Alfred me caía bien; bueno no solo eso…llegué a quererlo. Me gustaba su presencia, su forma de ser, me gustaba _él_. Él no iba a morir, aún no. A lo lejos podía sentir como Gil, mis padres y todo el distrito se arrancaban los pelos de la cabeza y gritaban obscenidades a la tele por mi débilidad. Pero había decidido que Alfred llegaba a morir, su muerte no iba a ser por mi culpa.

Alfred se despertó cuando hice un ligero movimiento con mi brazo para acomodarme.

-¿Porque él machete?

-Quise sostenerlo por si venían los otros tributos. Más vale prevenir, ¿no?

**-**Tienes razón-sonrió. – ¿Hay comida?

-Queda un poco de pan que nos mandaron los patrocinadores-separé un pedacito y se lo entregué.

Nos levantamos en silencio y comenzamos a caminar. En el camino, Alfred comenzó a hablar sobre como odiaba los juegos y decía como le gustaría hacer algo para revertir la situación. No es que abiertamente expresaba "Odio todo esto", "A la mierda con el Capitolio", pero de forma…un poco sutil. Pero a veces, cuando hacíamos pequeñas pausas al oído me susurraba realmente lo que pensaba.

-Nadie es lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentarse al Capitolio-susurré.

-Lo sé. Eso es porque le temen al Capitolio

-Tú también le temes. Yo también, Al. No podemos hacer nada…

-Solo quiero hacer algo…no sé como, no sé cuando. ¡Tampoco sé que exactamente hacer!

**-**Mejor no hagas nada, y deja que las cosas así-le respondí.

A Alfred no le conformó mi respuesta, pero decidió no discutir más el tema. Aunque a media que caminábamos comencé a pensar en que talvez no estaba tan equivocado. Es decir, si había cosas que cambiar eso estaba cien por ciento de acuerdo… ¿Pero hace algo? Quizás, como decía él "si conseguíamos muchas personas podíamos comenzar una revolución".

Y ahí la vimos. A la chica rubia con risa insoportable. No nos miró exactamente, más bien la vimos correr y perderse entre los árboles. Nos intercambiamos una mirada con Alfred y decidimos seguirla. ¡Al fin el día se volvía un poco más emocionante! Veía su larga cabellera rubia delante de nosotros, apresuré el paso.

Alfred pudo alcanzarla y tomarla de la cabellera. Y cuando le partió el cuello. Comentó con una sonrisa: "Eso fue rápido". ¿Cómo alguien podía verse tan inocente después de realizar algo como eso? Le devolví la sonrisa un poco nervioso.

-¿Sabias como se llamaba?

-Si. Francis o algo así.

Cuando llegamos a la zona montañosa nos encontramos con el cadáver de un muchacho con cabello casi blanco tendido en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre que obviamente sería la suya.

-Sería mejor irnos- susurré. -Quien lo haya matado seguramente estaba cerca.

-Probablemente haya sido Ludwig-comentó. Y con aún más razón, había que salir de allí.

' ' ' ' '

Para nuestra suerte, no nos encontramos con Ludwig en todo el día y pudimos acabar con un chiquillo que pertenecía al 12. Ahora simplemente quedaban 4 tributos. Del distrito 8 Jett, Ludwig del 2, Alfred y yo.

Las cosas estaban muy tensas, y asumo aún hoy que el capitolio esperaba el momento en que Alfred y yo acabáramos con nuestra alianza.

Luego de que matamos a ese chico del distrito 12, hubo un incendio en gran parte del bosque, los cual nos hizo retroceder y permanecer más cerca de la zona montañosa, lo cual a mi, me ponía muy nervioso. Y para apagar el fuego, los Vigilantes optaron por rociarnos con este extraño acido. Pero Alfred seguía sosteniendo mi mano como diciéndole a todo Panem "no me voy a separar de él".

Por el resto del día no hicimos mucha actividad, más bien salimos a conseguir comida y a permanecer escondidos. Pero en todo ese tiempo Alfred me besaba con más frecuencia, me abrazaba, me decía como le encantaría permanecer mucho tiempo junto a mí, pero en ningún momento hizo algún gesto extraño o una señal que iba a matarme en el momento que le diera la espalda. Aún así, opté por hacer la vigilancia nocturna.

-Esta bien-sonrió. ¿Así como así? ¿No pensaba que lo iba a matar?-Buenas noches-agregó mientras se recostaba en mi pecho. Y esa noche, en ningún momento se me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de asesinarlo.

, , , , , ,

-¿Que te parece si hoy vamos por Jett?-preguntó Alfred. En modo de aprobación comencé a caminar en dirección a la pradera.

-¿Al fin decidiste salir del bosque, eh Art?-entrelazamos los dedos.

Cuando llegamos a la pradera nos encontramos con Jett.

-¿Están _juntos?_-preguntó mientras nos señalaba con el dedo y reía entre dientes.

Alfred comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el castaño.

-Será mejor que se apuren. Ludwig estaba cerca-comentó un poco nervioso. Alfred lo tomó del cuello, pero Jett no lo iba a dejar pasar así que le clavó un chuchillo en el corazón. Me tapé la boca con las manos.

La cabeza de Alfred voló y calló sobre mis pies.

Me comenzaron a temblar las piernas. Observé a Jett: estaba recostado en una piedra observándose una herida que tenía en el brazo. ¿Quizás Alfred se la había echo? Alfred. Su cuerpo descollado yacía a un lado. Me acerqué lo suficiente y me le lancé encima.

Lo mordí, lo golpe con el arco, le clavé y retorcí la flecha muchas veces en el cuello. Incluso le abrí el pecho y le clavé directamente al corazón que ya no latía.

-¿Porque no viene el aerodeslizador?-pregunté agotado. Seguí golpeándolo con el mango del machete que en algún momento lo había usado Alfred. Observé el sol que estaba sobre mi cabeza.

Huí al bosque, prácticamente me lancé al piso cuando consideré que estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Golpe con los puños el troncó de un árbol una y otra vez y hasta que se me borrara la sucedido en la mañana de la cabeza. Cada vez más fuerte hasta que me doliera y sangraran los puños.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve así, hasta que sentí el ruido de regalo de los patrocinadores. Cuando observe mi reflejo en el estuche de metal me asusté. Tenía los ojos desorbitados y rojos además, la sangre de Jett salpicada en mi rostro.

Los patrocinadores me habían traído comida pero la hice a un lado. Y el la noche cuando mostraron los dos tributos muertos razoné: solo quedábamos Ludwig y yo. Un obstáculo más y la victoria sería mía. Y estaba dispuesto a ganar, aunque ya no era por mí, ni por Gil, ni si quiera por mi familia sino por Alfred.

Alfred. Sentí un horrible vacío en el pecho. Esa misma cabeza que había caído sobre mis pies la había acariciado y besado…

Si, Alfred debía morir para que yo ganara pero simplemente hubiera deseado que su muerte no haya sido tan…_cruel_. Todas las muertes son crueles de todas formas.

Me resultó difícil conciliar el sueño esa noche, solo pensaba en la forma en que me enfrentaría a Ludwig al día siguiente.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Ludwig salió a buscarme. Casi no tuve que moverme y empezado el mediodía me encontró.

-¿Terminemos esto rápido quieres?-preguntó. Comencé a pensar que Ludwig ni si quiera sabía mi nombre, jamás en la semana de preparación le había dirigido la palabra…

Me deslicé por un costado y pude evadir su primer golpe. Le tomó unos segundos recuperarse, y pude observar que tan grande era. Sus brazos sobre todo y sus manos grandes. Le tomaría menos de un segundo en arrancarme la cabeza.

Tragué saliva y volví a hacerme a un lado. Esa era una ventaja para mi: Ludwig no tenía armas.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse un poco, otro truco de los vigilantes. Pero la cosa no terminaba ahí: los vigilantes optaron por tirar bolas de fuego, ya sabes, para que sea más entretenido para la audiencia. Con las bolas de fuego amenazándonos no podía quedarme mucho tiempo quieto y debía actuar, ahora.

-Eres bastante escurridizo, y eres chiquito. Un enano insoportable-solo pude asentir. El miedo me estaba paralizando y no me dejaba pensar de forma clara. Solo recuerdo que algo no me dejó seguir moviéndome, ¿una pared?, ¿un árbol?, una bola de fuego me dio en el lado derecho, pude visualizar una silueta borrosa acercándose.

Le disparé la flecha, pero aún se seguía acercando; cuando estuvo frente a mí, noté que la flecha estaba clavada. Ludwig tenía mi muñeca agarrada con una mano y con la otra mi cabello. Ludwig golpeaba mi cabeza contra la pared con fuerza, sentía como la sangre caía por mi rostro.

De repente, boom. Ví como Ludwig caía desplomado al suelo, con la flecha atravesándole el ojo.

' ' ' ' ' ' '

Gil me abrazaba mientras entre lágrimas me decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí.

-Arthur. Arthur, dí algo-me sacudía, peor no encontraba sentido a lo que decía. –Ya no estas en la arena. Ganaste.

Me sacudía de forma mas violenta.

-Alfred-susurré.

-¿Que dijiste?!-prácticamente me gritó Gil.

-Alfred

Lanzó los brazos al aire y exclamó:

-¡Sigues con eso!

Los doctores me dijeron que estaba en estado de shock o algo así. Además los golpes que me había proporcionado Ludwig me habían afectado bastante. Tuve que ver la grabación de vuelta para saber que es lo que realmente había pasado. Y la quemadura por la bola de fuego me quedaría durante toda la vida. Fue lo único que recibí de daño, aparte de la muñeca quebrada, claro.

Pero cada vez que observaba a los del Capitolio, sentía odio. Verlos con sus maquillajes exagerados, riendo y sobretodo, celebrando mi victoria. Ignorando completamente las veintitrés muertes que ocurrieron en estos trece días. Cuando comenzaron con las entrevistas, claro esta que mencionaron a Alfred.

-Nos conmovió mucho, esa escena-comentaba Caesar Flickerman en la entrevista. _Escena_, la palabra apestaba como si hubiera sido todo una maldita película. Y algo comenzó a surgir dentro de mí, las ideas de Alfred sonaron en mi cabeza.

-Tengo algunos amigos que también están interesados y-

-Espera. ¿Hablas de revolución con tus amigos?

Se encogió de hombros. –Todo el tiempo nos burlamos del Capitolio.

-No es lo mismo burlar que insultar, o _hablar de revolución_-le corregí.

-Bueno, si hablamos pestes del Capitolio también, lo confieso.

Sonrió.

-Cuando llegué pensé en algún momento en desobedecerlos, o en el entrenamiento, herir a uno de los Vigilantes.

Quizás no estaba tan erróneo. Sentía como una pequeña chispa comenzaba a crecer en mi interior, una idea. Una revolución. Me temblaban las piernas de la emoción con solo pensar en eso.

-Arthur-volvió a hablar Flickerman. –El shock le hace desconectarse de la realidad-comentó, o más bien bromeo. Me colocó una mano en el hombro e instantáneamente la corrí.

-No es un maldito juego-murmuré. Le observé fijo a los ojos.

-Murieron personas, _niños_.

Caesar parecía un poco nervioso.

-A la mierda el Capitolio-susurré.

Y se cortó la transmisión.

* * *

**Jett es Australia :)  
Queda una última parte: El mentor, que toma lugar en los 74-Segundo Vasallaje de los 25. (osea que se mencionan a Katniss y Peeta). **


	4. Chapter 4

_**ADVERTENCIA: PEQUEÑOS SPOILERS DE EL SEGUNDO Y TERCER LIBRO DE LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE EN LLAMAS (CATCHING FIRE) Y SINSAJO (MOCKINGJAY).  
**_  
_intenté no revelar mucha información, solo poner algunos nombres pero no explicar exactamente quien son. Perdon :/_

_y otra cosa: perdon por demorar tanto. Empezé el liceo y sinceramente por un tiempo me olvide completamente. El año pasado no me esforce mucho y este año quise empezar a full. Tuve tiempo, porque después, me acrodé, pero mi cabeza estaba pensando en los deberes del día siguiente. Pero ahora estamos en semana santa (wii semanita de vacaciones) y pude escribirlo tranquila :). _

* * *

**Parte 4**

_-El mentor-_

Mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland. _Real. _Gané los 52 Juegos del Hambre. _Real. _Conocí a Alfred Jones. _Real_. Alfred murió. _Real_. Después de haber ganado me enloquecí. _Real_. Después de ver a Alfred morir enloquecí. _Real_. A Alfred lo mató Jett. _Real._ ¿_Real? No, a Alfred lo mataron ustedes_.

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

'''''''''''

-Ese Peeta, es bueno-comenté mientras untaba un poco de mermelada a la tostada.

-A mi me parece que Cato es mejor-respondió Glimmer.

-Créeme, si te preocupa esa Katniss, debes de aliarte con Peeta.

-Las alianzas a veces no son buenas…no querrás encariñarte con ese chico 12 eh, Glim-bromeó Marvel. Sostuve el chuchillo con fuerza y respiré hondo.

-No, no querrías-comenté con una sonrisa.

Había sido elegido como mentor en los Septuagésimos Cuartos Juegos del Hambre y ese era el último día antes de que empezaran los Juegos.

Al final, ganó (quien lo diría), Katniss Everdeen…o como ahora la llamaban "La Chica en Llamas". Pero no solamente salió ella de la arena vivía sino también su novio, Peeta Mellark, también de su distrito.

-Katniss, Peeta-habló Caesar Flickerman. Ambos vencedores tenían las manos entrelazadas y no dejaban de mirarse y sonreír. Revolé los ojos y fruncí el seño. Ya había llegado a mi hogar en la Aldea de los Vencedores pero por obligación debía de ver esta patética entrevista.

-En la historia de los Juegos del Hambre, no ha habido muchas _parejas_. Salvo una.-dijo Flickerman. Katniss y Peeta permanecieron en silencio.

-Si-Fickerman dio un suspiro-Fue en los quincuagésimo segundos Juegos del Hambre. Pero digamos que el chico tuvo un final más…_trágico. _

Peeta parecía muy interesado. Y hacía preguntas como ¿Qué paso? ¿Quién es?

-Se llama Arthur y a su pareja le cortaron la cabeza frente a él.

-Como Annie Cresta-susurró Katniss.

-Si, y el tuvo un final casi trágico. Sigue vivo y fue mentor en estos juegos…pero le llevó tiempo estabilizarlo mentalmente.

Katniss frunció el ceño levemente pero no realizó más comentarios y Fickerman cambió de tema.

-Como les gusta ocultar la verdad, huh?-sonreí mientras observaba a Gil, con quien había formado una amistad. Ella sonrió.

-Sabes que no puedes decir nada

-¿Y si con Alfred hubiera echo algo como eso? ¿Que crees que hubiera pasado? Alfred hablaba de revolución ¿sabes?

-Arthur, en serio: Basta.-me sostuvo el rostro entre las manos y me observó a los ojos.

Esa noche soñé con fuego, vallas venenosas, Alfred y el Capitolio. Pero en mis sueños además aparecía electricidad y personas vestidas de blanco. No podía verles los rostros pero por su acento, la forma de arrastrar las palabras, esas personas eran del Capitolio.

Una y otra vez, me repetían lo mismo: Por la muerte de Alfred enloqueciste. Estas en terapia intensiva. Eso es lo que te paso después de haber ganado los juegos.

Usaban frases cortas y hablaban despacio, como si me estuvieran enseñando a memorizarme una frase que después repetiría por todo Panem.

, , , , ,, ,

-¡¿Como que va a ver un Vasallaje de los Veinticinco con los vencedores?!- gritó Gil.

Seguí observando a la tele intentando encontrar algún tipo de explicación y Gil me miraba a mí como si en mi rostro estuviera la respuesta. Me encogí de hombros.

-Estás…muy calmado-murmuró.

Dí un suspiro.

-Estamos hablando de Snow, es capaz de cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, no me sorprende.

Para nuestra suerte no fuimos elegidos.

El Vasallaje tuvo un final muy inesperado.

Y ahora resulta que había un grupo de rebeldes. Volvieron las Épocas Oscuras, y ahora muchos distritos estaban en contra del Capitolio. Una guerra, una revolución.

Justo como Alfred quería.

-Sabes, quizás ahora sea tiempo de contarle a todos lo que paso realmente-comentó Gil mientras jugaba con su larga cabellera blanca.

Y eso es lo que hice.

Y esto es lo que es. Esta es mi historia de cómo gane los Juegos pero aún queda una pequeña partecita que Gil no quería que dijera, pero ahora con todo lo que esta pasando, ¿a quien le importa?

Seas el mejor vencedor, el Capitolio algo va a hacerte.

Después de que gané los Juegos si estuve un poco confundido. Tuve por casi un año una bandita en mi muñeca que decía "mentalmente desorientado". En un principio el Capitolio parecía que quería ayudarme a mi recuperación: por un mes me mantuvieron en tratamientos para que recordara cosas básicas como mi nombre y no quisiera atacar a cualquier persona que se me acercara.

Todo Panem supo que estaba bajo el cuidado del Capitolio, ya que me evite casi todas las conferencias de prensa. Y cuando saliera era más que obvio que un mar de periodistas iba a querer saber sobre mi tratamiento. Primero de una forma un tanto pasiva comenzaron a persuadirme de que después de los Juegos estuve muy mal y entre a terapia. Simple y al pie. ¿El motivo de mi locura? Bueno, los juegos y Alfred.

Alfred aún no había desaparecido de mi vida y constantemente lo seguía viendo en sueños. En más de una ocasión, en los excesos de morfina, llegue a hablarle mientras estaba tirado en la sala del hospital.

Alfred me hablaba y me decía que todo era culpa del Capitolio y que no debía creer nada de lo que decían.

"Después de los juegos el Capitolio fue muy amable y se ocupo de mí".

Todos los días la misma frase y todos los días les daba una respuesta diferente. Y ahí, hartos de mi no cooperación comenzaron con la tortura.

Si no podían hacer que las dijera de forma natural iban a forzarme. Choques eléctricos y golpes en la cabeza en su mayoría. Un año como prisionero, lejos del contacto con la gente; solo yo dentro de mi miserable habitación blanca. Como si estuviera en un loquero.

Corrección, me trasladaron a un loquero.

"El estado de Kirkland es muy delicado, lo estamos tratando como podemos. Solo queremos su bien estar" y entonces el resto de Panem dijo: "pero que buenos que son los del Capitolio ayudando a los necesitados".

Hasta que un día, después de un año y tres meses accedí a lo que me pedía el Capitolio.

"El Capitolio me salvo la vida y le estoy eternamente agradecido. Mi débil estado mental no hubiera sido curado sin ayuda del Capitolio" hable con Fickerman en la tan esperada entrevista. Por el exceso de maquillaje nadie pudo notar mis ojeras ni mis cicatrices, ni tampoco la perdida de peso excesiva. Pero antes de irme, el mismo Snow se despidió de mí y cuando tomó mi mano se me acercó al oído y dijo:

"Si dices una palabra de lo que realmente pasó, tú, tu familia y tu distrito la pagarán muy caro."

Pero por supuesto que cuando llegué a casa mi familia supo que algo estaba mal conmigo. Demoraba en responder, a veces me encontraba en mi mundo, y bueno, mi débil estado físico.

Intenté juntar a algunos rebeldes, quizás algunos ya estén contigo, Katniss. Me gustaría que les cuentes a los demás mi historia, o al menos lo que me pasó en el Capitolio. Por favor, hazlo público, que todo Panem sepa lo que le hacen a los ganadores.

Siento decirte, que no se si puedo unirme a ustedes en la base de los rebeldes, aquí ya hay Agentes de Paz que no nos dejan circular libremente. Estamos prácticamente todos encerrados en nuestras casas. Se ve que Snow le dijo que me preste extra de atención ya que siempre hay uno cerca de mi casa.

Pero se que hay rebeldes que estan esperando a su llegada, el Distrito 1 esta pronto para ser tomado por los rebeldes y derrocar al Capitolio.

Prometo hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para organizarlos e intentar huir con ustedes.

Espero que te llegue esta carta lo antes posible. No necesitas responder.

Quizás nos veamos pronto.

Atentamente, Arthur Kirkland.

' ' ' ' '' ' ' ' ' '

Gale se acerca a mí y coloca una mano sobre mi hombro. Sentada en el piso observo perdida la llama frente a mí.

-Los propos van bien. Tenemos mucho material, Katniss-

-Coin va a estar complacida-murmuro.

-Encontramos a un grupo de rebeldes cerca de la aldea de los vencedores-

"Aldea de los Vencedores" esas palabras hacen que me gire a mirarlo. Una pequeña chispa de esperanza comienza a surgir en mí. Gale sabe porque.

-Si, ese grupo de rebeldes eran los que estaban organizados por ese Arthur.-

Lo que agrega Gale hace que se borre la sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Pero nadie sabe donde esta, ni tampoco su amiga Gil.-

-Hay que seguir buscando-respondo.

-Katniss, tenemos que volver a la base.-clava sus ojos grises en los míos.

-Solo un poco más, deben de estar en algún lado.-digo. Pero en lo más profundo de mi siento que es en vano. Arthur, o al menos Gil que aparezcan me alegrarían mucho. Y de repente, siento los gritos.

-¡Alguien se acerca!

Me comienzan a temblar las manos de la emoción y me uno a los demás apuntándole al intruso con una flecha. No es una persona, cuando están a un par de metros me doy cuenta que en realidad es un pequeño grupo de personas.

-NO DISPAREN. ES GIL-grita un muchachito del Distrito 1.

Y ahí la veo, a la muchacha de cabello blanco y una cicatriz en la mejilla. Esta casi sin aliento e intenta encontrar las palabras adecuadas para hablar.

Agentes. Es lo único que logro captar.

Haymitch le sirve un poco de agua a los recién llegados y todos nos sentamos en un circulo.

-Éramos más, pero unos agentes de paz nos comenzaron a seguir. Así que nos desviamos y perdimos a algunos en el camino-dice Gil. Habla de forma rápida y entreverándose un poco con las palabras.

-Gil-pregunto, Gale me observa.-¿Arthur Kirkland esta vivo?

Gil abre la boca para hablar pero un muchacho rubio la interrumpe.

-No.

-Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre, creemos que murió antes-dice otra persona.

Me arrepiento de haber echo esa pregunta. Observo al chico rubio quien simplemente contempla el piso. Y ahora que lo pienso, jamás vi a Arthur. No se como es físicamente, pero si se de su historia. Le comento eso a Haymitch cuando estamos regresando a la base.

-Habría que buscar, pero quizás haya una foto de él.

Coin siente muy poca pena por el hecho de que Arthur no se haya reunido con nosotros. Según dice "con el echo de tener nuevos rebeldes es suficiente". En la reunión Haymitch me pasa un trozo de papel de forma disimulada que lo abro una vez que estoy en mi cuarto.

Cuando observo el rostro de Arthur tengo el presentimiento de haberlo en algún lado. Quizás Effie me mostró alguna cinta suya en mis primeros Juegos, pero no, lo vi en algún lado más.

El chico rubio que dijo que él había muerto. Ambos son muy parecidos, aunque ese tenía ojos azules. Pero el cabello, las cejas pobladas, y otros rasgos faciales como la nariz.

Sin saber porque mis pies salen de la habitación y comienzan a buscar al muchacho. Fue fácil de encontrarlo, estaba en el centro de entrenamiento. Apoyo una mano en su hombro y atropelladamente digo: "Lamento lo de tu hermano". El me abraza y rompe a llorar.

-Se lanzó sobre mí cuando unos Agentes de Paz iban a atacarme. ¡Me iban a disparar a mí! ¡No a él!

Nunca lo conocí, pero sí ambos teníamos algo en común: haríamos cualquier cosa por proteger a nuestros hermanos.

-Lo hico porque es tu hermano. Yo haría lo mismo por Prim. Y tu hubieras echo lo mismo de haberte encontrado en su lugar.

Mi sueño es un lío esa noche. Aparece Gale, se mezclan mis Juegos con los Juegos de Arthur e incluso en un momento escucho alguien gritar "Alfred". Corro por la jungla en la que estuve en el Vasallaje de los Venticinco, Finnick me llama, me dicen que tenga cuidado con los bichos. Y de repente alguien me sujeta la muñeca, unos ojos verdes se clavan en los míos.

-Katniss los agentes de Paz están aquí!-siento la voz de Finnick.

El extraño de ojos verdes me observa y sonríe.

-Gracias-susurra y cierra los ojos. Un disparo. Su cuerpo cae al piso. A-

Y despierto de golpe.

Hay una pequeña brisa en la habitación pero la ventana esta cerrada. Tengo la sensación de que no estoy sola en la habitación así que prendo la luz. Pero por supuesto que no hay nadie además de Prim, mi madre y el horroroso Buttercap. El gato hace un pequeño gesto pero pronto se gira y se acurruca en los brazos de Prim. Y ahí veo la pequeña notita en la mesa de luz.

_Gracias. _

_A-_

Quizás haya un lugar en dónde la rebelión triunfó y ahí estén todas las personas que han muerto en manos del Capitolio.

Y con ese pensamiento me quedo dormida.

**Fin. **

* * *

**_Mi idea original era que Arthur se suicidara. Sería un suicido, y cuando llegaran los agentes de paz lo encontrarían colgado de la ventana con una bandera roja (si, como la muerte de Enjorlas en Los Miserbales). _**

**_El 'fantasma' de Artie visitó a Katniss? No lo se, queda a su criterio. Quizás fue parte del sueño de Katniss, o quizás si se despertó :O_**

**_Escribir en presente y en primera persona es dificil T.T debo de tener muchos errores. _**

**_Gracias a todos los que la leyeron :D  
espero que les haya gustado!_**


End file.
